


Do You Believe in Magic?

by peppermintwinter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just a short drabble, M/M, Regarding the events of, The Believe in Magic Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintwinter/pseuds/peppermintwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr. Tomlinson,” She says firmly, her face set in determination. “I heard a few older boys saying that you weren’t really a fairy godfather and that you didn’t really have magic, but I believe in magic, don’t you?” </p><p>Louis nods fiercely, trying to match her passion. “I do.”</p><p>“Then you’ve got to believe that eventually, your prince will come.” </p><p>Just a short drabble set around the Believe in Magic Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Magic?

Louis sits by himself, hands playing with the champagne flute. Every so often, he’ll bring it to his lips to take a sip. He absently thinks his mom did a good job choosing the drinks. He looks out at all the empty tables. There’s really no one sitting but him. Most people are swaying on the dance floor. He spots his mom, her head on Dan’s shoulder as they move in time to the music. Liam and Sophia are to the left of them, dancing and giggling, and instantly, Louis is overcome with loneliness.

He shouldn’t feel this way, he knows it. He’s put on this great charity event for all these children and he should be happy that he gets to spend the night with them. Most of his little princes and princess are on the dance floor.  Some are with their parents, little girls dancing on dad’s too big feet or mom and dad and baby swaying together. Some dance with older brothers and sisters, giggling as they are twirled and held in loving arms. A select few are dancing together, dashing young men all dressed up in their suits and ties, dancing with little princesses in their perfect pink ball gowns, wands and glass slippers and all. He feels his heart swell at the sight of them. They look like royalty.

He’s so preoccupied watching the little couples on the dance floor, he doesn’t realize a little girl has approached him until she’s tugging on his pant leg.

He looks down to see Josephine, a little girl he remembers because of her insistence on an Iron Man face paint instead of a butterfly one. She looks absolutely precious in her one of a kind ball gown. She has no hair, a cancer patient, but there’s a little bow on a head band, tilted to the left. Louis thinks she doesn’t need hair. She’s perfect just the way she is.

She looks at him with large bambi brown eyes, holds her hands up and asks, “Can I come up, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis reaches down immediately and puts her in his lap.

She reaches up, small hands, brushing his cheeks. “Are you not enjoying yourself, Mr. Tomlinson?”

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Louis feels his heart drop. He didn’t want any of the kids to think that he wasn’t having fun.

He shakes his head furiously. “No, no!” He insists. “I’m having the best time.”

“Then why do you look so sad?”

Louis tears up a bit. Here is a little girl who had a ball put on for her so she could be the center of attention for one whole night, yet she was sitting in Louis’ lap, asking Louis about how he felt.

“There’s someone very special that couldn’t be here tonight,” he tries to explain. He owes her that much. “Just knowing that he isn’t here, makes me a little sad.”

Her eyes go wide. “But you’re like a fairy godfather!” she exclaims. “Couldn’t you just use a little bit of your magic and bring him here?”

Louis laughs and shakes his head. Someone had been telling all the little princes and princesses that he was their fairy godfather who had used his magic to make their dreams come true – his mother he suspects.

“I’m all magicked out,” Louis says. “I used all my magic to give you guys a good night.”

Josephine pouts. “That’s not fair!” she exclaims. “Everyone else is happy, you should be happy too!”

Louis’ heart swells to see how fiercely this little girl cares for him.

“No. I am happy,” he insists. “I’m glad to be here with you and everyone.”

“Mr. Tomlinson,” She says firmly, her face set in determination. “I heard a few older boys saying that you weren’t really a fairy godfather and that you didn’t really have magic, but I believe in magic, don’t you?”

Louis nods fiercely, trying to match her passion. “I do.”

“Then you’ve got to believe that eventually, your prince will come.”

Before he knows it, she’s kissing his forehead and patting him on the shoulder like he was the child and she was his sage fairy godmother.

Louis shakes his head and laughs as she squirms off his lap and disappears back into the crowd. Some kids were just so sweet. He was just aching to have some of his own. He takes another sip of champagne before getting up and following Josephine’s steps to the ballroom floor. He needs to mingle. He doesn’t want any of the other children to think he’s having anything less than the time of his life.

He’s moving to talk to a little boy in a wheel chair, who is eyeing the dance floor sadly, when he feels a little tap on his shoulder.

He turns and his heart stops.

Harry is there, in front of him, black skinnies, a black sheer shirt and a long overcoat embroidered with gold. Louis can feel the tears well in his eyes as he lets out a gasp and pulls Harry towards him.

“Good night, little prince,” Harry whispers in his ear as he pulls him closer.

“Oh god, Harry,” Louis says and it comes out as a sob. “What are you doing here? They’re taking pictures. Management will be so mad if they see you.”

“I don’t care,” Harry is saying before he’s clutching Louis’ impossibly tighter and kissing him, soft and tender, cupids lips moving with the princes’.

“I don’t care,” he repeats, lips firm against Louis. “I wanted to be here, to dance with you, and the kids, and I wasn’t about to let anyone stop me.”

Louis just clutches him tighter and kisses him harder.

 

It’s midnight, and all the little prince and princesses have gone home. He and Harry are walking out ready to go, when he pauses.

“I’ll be right there,” he says to Harry. “I just need to check on one thing.”

He runs back to where one of the event coordinators is sat, packing up to go.

“Hey,” he says, tapping on her shoulder.

She looks up at him and smiles, “Can I help you, Mr. Tomlinson?”

“There was this girl,” he responds. “Josephine? Can I get her address? Her number? Something?”

The woman shakes her head with a confused look on her face. “There was no Josephine,” she says.

“Yes,” Louis insists. “There was. Little girl, cancer patient? Iron Man face paint.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Tomlinson. I’ve memorized that guest list. I know every little girl and boy that was here tonight and there was no Josephine.”

He’s clutching at his chest in surprise. He knows he remembered correctly. He knows there was a Josephine.

Before he can press further, Harry appears at the door. “Louis!” He says. “Are you ready to go?”

The call is urgent, so Louis just nods his head. He thanks the event coordinator, then walks over to join Harry. They link fingers as Louis curls closer to Harry, the soft but constant air, ruffling his hair and open jacket.

As they descend the steps, he swears he can hear the wind whisper, “Do you believe in magic, Mr. Tomlinson?”

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> Come say high on [Tumblr](http://harrie-larrie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
